


Take what you want

by 1LittleWolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, F/M, Free Androids, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post good ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf
Summary: You weren’t responding to any of Hank’s texts and he was getting worried. You had been shot three days before so he had the right to be worried about you. Connor, the observant android He is, noticed and offered to go see if you were fine.Hank was less annoyed when he was told you were fine.But why wasn’t that plastic bastard back yet?





	Take what you want

Hank huffed as his eyes scanned the screen in front of him. Pure annoyance flooding through him as more and more red ice cases popped up. He leaned back in his chair and pushed one of the file tablets onto Connor’s desk..

The android looked away from his computer and down at the object. “Something wrong lieutenant?” He asked. Hank looked to the android and shrugged his shoulders, he let out an exaggerated sigh 

“I’m just tired of dealing with red ice dealers. It got (Y/N) shot, and she doesn’t even deal with the damn stuff!” He replied and noticed as Connor’s posture changed at the mention of (Y/N)’s name. “I’m worried about her.” He continued.

Connor’s LED turned yellow “Would you like if I were to check up on her?” He asked hopeful that Hank would let him go. “Just to make sure she’s okay.” 

Hank checked his phone “Yeah, I think you should. She hasn’t replied to any of my texts since last night.” He said. The old man jumped when Connor stood up so fast he almost knocked over his chair.“Can you fuckin’ chill you whorny dog.” Connor’s cheeks flushed the unnatural blue of his blood, clearly embarrassed.

His LED once again turned yellow as he researched “I am not whorny or a dog, lieutenant.” He said matter of factly and walked away as casually as he could. 

Hank arched his brow “Yeah right, not a whorny dog my ass.” He mumbled as he went back to looking at his computer screen.

-

Connor straightened his tie and glanced at his reflection in the glass window of the police station. His strides were wide and quick, he would get there in about half an hour, twenty if he ran. He thought about running there… another blush covered his cheeks as he picked up his pace. Running was more efficient anyways.

•

The sound of water hitting the ground was the only noise in your house. You didn't care about the water bill, this was the only escape from the pain in your arm. You heard your phone buzzing over and over in the other room. Probably Hank checking up on you, you felt bad for not replying already. 

This week was so full of stress that you felt like a ball of knots. You never really resorted to touching yourself, usually you’d do anything else. But having one arm injured made it hard to do anything else. 

you slowly trailed your hands down your chest and ran them over your nipples; thinking of Connor’s big hands as you did so. His face made the room light up, Cyberlife really made the android a chick magnet. He could make you melt with just a word if he really wanted to. 

You continued down your stomach and arched your back as you entered yourself. Your fingers were probably nothing compared to Connor’s. Just the thought of that caused another moan to erupt from your lips. 

Panic jumped into your system as a knock came from your front door. You let out a loud groan and stopped what you was doing. You quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Steam spilling out as you pushed the glass door open. Not helping to lower your temperature or lessen the deep blush on your face. you wrapped yourself in a towel and rewrapped your arm. 

Another knock on the door made you roll your eyes. you walked out of the bathroom and went to the door. Opening it you said “What do you want?” you looked up and smiled. “Oh hello, Connor” you quickly changed your tone. 

He smiled down at you “Hello (y/n).” He replied and quickly surveyed you. “Did I interrupt your shower.” He asked.

you blushed “No you didn’t, don’t worry.” you stepped back “You can come in, just let me get some clothes on.” you said and left to your room. He watched your retreating form and reported back to Hank that you were fine. He left out the fact that you were aroused.

you grabbed booty shorts that you usually slept in and a tank top that was just a little to big. you put on your clothes and walked over to where Connor was sat on your couch. “So what do I owe the pleasure.” you said and sat next to him. your knee brushing against his leg. 

“Hank sent me to make sure you were safe.” He replied and smiled. “Which you seem more than alright.” He said, his head tilting to the side as he scanned you once again. “Is there a reason you’re aroused (y/n)?” 

you blushed. “How…” you groaned and shoved your face into your hands “damn you and your scan shit.” you said muffled by your hands.

His hand twitched “So I did interrupt you?” He asked. your blush spread to your ears and a shutter ran up your spin. He noticed and ran his hand up your thigh. “May I ask a personal question (Y/N)?” He whispered in a breathy tone. 

you stared down at his hand and bit your lip. “Shoot Connor.” you responded and jumped as his grip tightened on your thigh. 

“What were you thinking of as you touched yourself.” He said, knowing he may ruin your relationship with him. there is a high probability that you had feelings towards him with how you acted around him. How he would catch you staring, or notice your heart rate quicken when he would come in close proximity to you. So he took the chance.

you met his eyes and swallowed “um I- I was-” you stammered. your cheeks turned rosy red. “Connor- I-.”

you were interrupted by his soft, perfect lips meeting yours. you froze at the contact, causing Connor to back up and begin to apologize. “I’m sorry that was forward.” you stared at him silently, making him nervous. 

you pushed him against the arm rest and smashed your lips against his. He made a surprised noise and wrapped his arms around you. Resting his right hand between your shoulder blades and the other at the small of your back, pushing you against his chest. 

you straddled his legs and deepened the kiss with a tilt of your head. His tongue teased at your upper lip and smashed into yours once you allowed him entrance. you moaned into his mouth and shivered as his hand ran up under your shirt. So hot against your skin, leaving a trail of flames where they touched. you broke the kiss gasping for air, while he wasn’t even fazed and kissed a trail of kisses down to the nape of your neck. you moaned as his tongue trailed up your neck to your jaw. His hand weaved through your wet hair to tilt your head to the side. 

Shameful sounds left your lips as he scraped his teeth against your neck. “C-Connor!” you yelped as he grinded his hips up into you. He ripped the front of your shirt open. “Conn-?!” you moaned as he wrapped his mouth around one of your nipples. 

He used his hand to pinch and twist the other nipple until it was hard. you gripped onto his hair and panted as he continued to assault your chest. you pushed him back and got off of his lap. He looked at you with lustful eyes, his pupils blown wide almost no brown to see. 

you dropped to your knees and started to undo his pants. “(Y/N)- You don’t need to- I can continue pleasuring you.” He stuttered out. Ignoring him, you unzipped his jeans slowly. You liked how he had no underwear on, not that he really needed them, it just made it a tad more dirty.

His dick was above average like everything else about him. So perfect and him. you ran your tongue along the underside of his dick and looked up at him. His eyes were trained on you, his face blue and wrecked. He moaned out your name as you took his head into your mouth. Circling your tongue around it and taking his dick deeper into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat. 

Connor had no word to describe how he was feeling. aroused, flustered, boiling just wouldn’t do. Staring down at you as you bobbed your head could make him fall over the edge in seconds. He shut his eyes and groaned as you sucked his dick as far as you could down your throat. 

you gagged and popped off his dick with a dirty sound following your lips. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice wrecked.

you nodded and stood from the ground and licked your lips. “Finish undressing me.” you whispered. We didn’t break eye contact as he slid his hand down your waist and pulled at the elastic on your shorts. He let them fall to the floor and broke eye contact as he looked at you. You blushed in embarrassment, being the only one completely naked. He seemed to read your mind and he started undressing. Slowly, making it a show as he unbuttoned his shirt. He stood, slipping his dress shirt off and forgetting it on the couch. 

He pushed you against his body and kissed you roughly. “You’re so beautiful.” He said against your lips. you smiled and ran your hands through his hair. 

“Connor?” you asked. He hummed “How much do you want me?” 

He bit your bottom lip “more than you would believe.” He said and ran his hands over your ass. you squealed as he picked you up, causing you to wrap your legs around him. 

His dick squeezed between both your stomachs, making him grunt when he adjusted you. He walked you to your room and sat you on the bed. Climbing over you in an animalistic way, his eyes still soft. He ran his hands all over your body, his LED flashing yellow. you shivered as his hands ran up your thighs. He circled his fingers around your cunt and teased you. 

“Connor pease!” you begged “I want you” he slipped his finger into you, getting your back to arch up off the bed in an attempt to push against him. His fingers were so different from your own, thick and long. He kissed you, taking in your moans and whines. He added another finger and made sure you were stretched out. He scissored his fingers and drank in the sounds you made. you bit down on his lip and whined as his fingers left you, causing you to feel empty. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them. you moaned his name at how dirty it looked. He kissed up your neck and to your ear.

“What do you want (y/n)?” He whispered.

you looked into his eyes “I want you, Connor.” Is all you said before he changed both of your positions. You were back to straddling him. 

“Then take what you want.” He said. you aligned his dick with your entrance and lowered yourself on top of him. He gripped onto your hips and moaned as you continued to lower yourself. you stopped and hissed, knowing you should wait for the pain of being stretched to cease. “I’m hurting you.” He said worried “I didn’t stretch you well enough. We should stop.” He rambled. 

you placed your hands on his shoulders “I’ll be fine.” you said and continued down until you were flushed against his hips. your vision blurred “Connor.” you whispered and shut your eyes. His lips met yours softly, over and over again. you followed his lead and distracted yourself from the slight pain. 

you began to move and moaned as you sat back down onto him. Your thighs already felt shaky as you started to bounce on him. He thrusted into you each time you went back down, hitting you in just the right spot to get you to scream. The noises he made were intoxicating, getting you so close to the edge. you gripped his shoulders and ground down against him, your rhythm sloppy.

He shoved you beneath him, slamming his hips into yours. you screamed as his thumb circled your clit. “Connor, Fuck!” you arched off the bed, moaning his name repeatedly.

He moaned and leaned his forehead against yours. The both of you watched as the other came undone, you coming first in a loud stuttering mess. Clenching against him and digging your nails in his back. He followed close behind you, coming and thrusting to ride out his high. Panting you both bathed in your orgasims.

Connor laid down on top of you and laid his head against your chest. It took you a minute to be able to get enough energy to do anything. But when you were able to you ran your fingers through his hair and sighed. 

“Connor?” You mumbled. 

“Yes, (Y/N)?” He replied. 

“Was the only reason you came her to check up on me?” You asked, staring at the ceiling.

“Hank asked for me to check on you.” He said and looked up to meet your eyes “But I also wanted to make sure you were alright.” You smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. His LED flashed yellow once more and he sat up. He looked down at you for a second before saying. “Your body has become dehydrated, I’ll go get you some water.” He said and got up from the bed. You groaned and grabbed his arm. 

“Shut up and lay down with me!” You said. He turned to you.

“But your health is important to me.” He replied. 

you arched your brow “Yours is important to me too but I can’t offer to much.” you said “Now lay with me and let me squeeze you until I fall asleep.” you said and tugged him harder.

He frowned and stood still for a moment, before nodding. “Fine.” He got back into bed. You smiled up at him and wrapped your arm around his waist. 

“Thank you.” you said and kissed his chest. you yawned and hummed, content with your current position. His hand ran through your hair until you fell asleep. He stared down at you while you slept, feeling like a creep for doing so but didn’t care all that much. 

He suddenly realized Hank had been sending him message after message asking where he was. He grimaced, knowing he was going to be screamed at for this.


End file.
